<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По образу и подобию by Dear_Al</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903194">По образу и подобию</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al'>Dear_Al</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от G до T [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Will (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16 century, AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama &amp; Romance, History, Multi, Romance, Spy - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, елизаветинская Англия, разведка, семейные истории, спасти майора Марло, шпионские игры</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Леди Одри Уолсингем стала женой человека, который должен был унаследовать всю службу разведки Англии. Может быть потому, что она слишком похожа на известного драматурга?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Walsingham/Thomas Walsingham, Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от G до T [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По образу и подобию</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>При всем природном добронравии и незлобливости натуры, когда на Томми Уолсингема находил стих, тот превращался в брыкливого осла. Вот что за блажь — знакомить новоиспеченную супругу, да еще и ожидающую первенца, с любовником?! Кит был против. Очень против. Красотка, состоящая в родстве с Анной Болейн — а значит, и нынешней королевой, — ни в коем разе не могла оказаться кроткой дурехой, Томми бы на такой и не женился… А получить в смертельные враги умную, приближенную к трону женщину, если той вздумается приревновать мужа, не хотелось совершенно. Уж лучше еще раз отправиться в Нидерланды, в объятия к святым католическим осла... отцам! Да разве объяснишь это закусившему удила Уолсингему? </p><p>Леди Одри встретила его при первом официальном визите нежной улыбкой и убийственным взглядом. Слишком высокая и слишком худая, чтобы слыть красавицей, с насмешливым, живым лицом, она показалась Киту знакомой, как отражение в запотевшем зеркале. Те же высокие скулы, что и у него самого, те же вьющиеся светлые волосы, насмешливо изогнутые уголки губ, чуть размашистые плавные движения и привычка крепко брать все в свои нежные маленькие ручки. Не давая времени опомниться, высокородная леди крепко поцеловала в губы навязанного ей гостя и предложила ему осмотреть галерею в доме и вид с нее, словно перед ней был кто-то равный всесильному лорду Сесилу или сэру Рэли, а не драматург с сомнительной репутацией, к тому же не могущий похвастаться происхождением и богатством. Кит внутренне содрогнулся и, следуя правилам приличия, поклонился и подал леди руку. Какое-то время они прогуливались молча, не считая пустых замечаний о погоде, придворной моде и открывающемся сверху виде, Томми, предатель, так и вовсе помалкивал, отстав на пару шагов и бросив любовника на растерзание молодой супруге. Кит успел запаниковать, не понимая что происходит, и чем это может для него закончиться, когда леди Уолсингем, наконец, отбросила придворное щебетание.</p><p>— Мне нужны свежие новости из Лондона, королеву это развлечет, — невозмутимо заявила она, расправляя ленты на рукаве, как будто продолжая с середины давно идущий разговор. — Милорд будет занят делами в поместье, мне самой не к лицу покидать дворец… Вы будете присылать цветы и сонеты, скажем, раз в неделю, мастер Марло. Я предпочитаю фиалки. </p><p>Кит глупейшим образом хлопнул глазами. Мельком мрачно подумал, что с леди сталось бы и «добрым человеком» назвать, а с его отсутствием семьи, так и вовсе использовать имя, как у мальчишки, и только потом заметил, что Томми с трудом сдерживает улыбку.</p><p>— Как прикажет миледи, — посылая любовнику мрачный взгляд, согласился Кит.</p><p>— Превосходно. И не смотрите на меня с таким ужасом, дядюшка Френсис отзывался о вас так, как будто вы и самого дьявола не боитесь. Неужто я страшнее?</p><p>— Врага рода человеческого вечно губит пристрастие к излишне длинным словесам в споре, миледи. Вы же… подобны стреле, пронзающей цель.</p><p>Леди Одри удивленно перевела взгляд с Кита на своего мужа и обратно, хмыкнула, поджимая губы.</p><p>— Как кровожадны ваши сравнения… Драгоценного супруга моего сгубит страсть веселиться за счет окружающих. Милорд Томас! Зачем вы запугали мной любимого драматурга нашей дарованной свыше королевы?</p><p>— Миледи, как вы могли подумать?! Я всего лишь пригласил его порадоваться за меня, чью жизнь осветило сияние вашей красоты и добронравия!</p><p>— Льстец, — невозмутимо отрезала леди Одри и щелкнула вытащенным из кошеля веером. — И лгун. Мои умения играть словами и держать маски перед сильными мира сего вам по душе куда как больше!</p><p> </p><p>Они поладили, как могут поладить люди, в которых обнаружилось слишком много сходного, и которых связало общее наследие — разведка, детище сэра Френсиса, хоть и разбитая надвое после его кончины, крепко держала всех, кто желал добра Англии и ее королеве. Леди Уолсингем с ее внешней легкомысленностью, пристрастием к танцам, новым платьям, комплиментам и фиалкам была совершенно незаменима в получении сведений из дворца, а также в распространении среди фрейлин нужных сплетен. Не говоря уж о попытках прибрать к рукам горбуна Сесила, забравшись к нему в постель. Она отдавалась опасным играм с такой страстью, что порой казалась Киту его собственной копией в юбках: Одри так же страстно любила ходить по самому краю, знать больше других и лицедействовать. Только ее сценой были дворцовые паркеты. </p><p>Со временем появилась и дружба. Одри редко присоединялась к мужу в родовом поместье, предпочитая жизнь двора, а Кит с удовольствием возился с детьми, приезжая в Скедбери Кент, слал оттуда его хозяйке сонеты, отвлекал от хандры Томми, скучающего по агентурной работе… Они делили постель без прежней страсти, частично по привычке, частично — делясь дружеским теплом, сбрасывая напряжение. Одри знала, конечно, и, кажется, одобряла, считая Кита меньшим злом в сравнении со смазливыми служанками или и вовсе какой бедной родственницей. По крайней мере, в редкие приезды с удовольствием вела с ним беседы, затевала поэтические состязания, спорила до хрипоты о политическом курсе страны и носилась наперегонки верхом. Томми только рукой обреченно махал. Или краснел и бледнел, как в тот раз, когда его супруге пришла в голову блажь обрядить его же любовника в придворное платье и накрасить губы кармином, уложив золотистые локоны в высокую прическу. </p><p>Кит привык, что в доме Уолсингемов ему всегда рады, тем страннее оказалось увидеть бледное, полное ярости лицо леди Уолсингем, на полшага разминувшись с визитом в Звездную палату.</p><p> </p><p>Томми его вытащил, как и всегда. Разыграл целое представление, послал людей, разыскал подходящего «агнца» для заклания, самолично отконвоировал из Дептфорда в свой дом, не позволяя и на минуту скинуть капюшон плаща в дороге, хотя они ехали в объезд, и спешились во дворе усадьбы только второго июня. Грязные, пропахшие конским и своим потом, еле держащиеся на ногах… В доме стояла глухая тишина, не слышно было слуг, не горели свечи. Томми дернул плечом, выругался и повел Кита за собой через черный ход. </p><p> </p><p>— Томас Уолсингем, — голос Одри, сидящей в одиночестве у камина, был холоднее льда на Темзе зимой. </p><p>Она встала, и что-то в ее позе, в отчаянном, почти безумном выражении лица, которое обычно скрывала доброжелательная придворная маска, заставило Кита, остановившегося за спиной замершего в дверном проеме Томми, подобраться. Тоненькая Одри смотрела сейчас так, как глядит исподлобья бывалый моряк, прикидывая, куда всадить нож в трактирной драке. Так, как смотрит человек, собравшийся убивать.</p><p>— Моя леди, — Кит скользнул вперед, плечом оттирая Томаса, понимая, что не может остаться в стороне, как бы глупо ни было лезть в супружескую ссору. Если он стал ее причиной, если Одри считает его пребывание в Скедбери небезопасным… Он уедет. Кит склонил голову, настороженно наблюдая за леди Уолсингем. А та… та вдруг всплеснула руками, словно не сдержавшая эмоций простолюдинка, ахнула тихо.</p><p>— Господи, благодарю тебя, Господи… — прошептала она, обычно богохульствующая не хуже завсегдатаев Школы ночи, а потом вскочила и бросилась вперед, ухватила ледяными ладонями за щеки, заглянула в глаза, скользнула пальцами по шее, проверяя, как бьется жила. — Живой! </p><p>И бросила злой взгляд на мужа.</p><p>— Вы хоть представляете себе, что я успела передумать, милорд? — убийственным тоном осведомилась Одри. — Что я могла подумать, узнав про смерть Марло, человека Эссекса и ваше отсутствие?!</p><p>— Вы так расстроены, что не стали вдовой? — мрачно предположил Томми. Он устал, иначе никогда бы не ляпнул такую откровенную бестактность, но Одри неожиданно рассмеялась. Сухим, страшным, лающим смехом.</p><p>— Этого я испугалась меньше всего, — сообщила она, и неожиданно пошатнулась, опираясь на Кита. Теперь ее лицо заливала нездоровая бледность. Кит быстро повел, почти понес леди к заваленному подушками креслу.</p><p>— Врача?</p><p>— Пока нет. Сядь у моих ног. — Узкая ладонь коснулась грязных, свалявшихся кудрей. — Хочу быть уверена, что… Я подумала… я подумала, что мой супруг счел тебя слишком опасным, Кит.</p><p>— Мне лестно, что леди Уолсингем так обеспокоена моим благополучием, но…</p><p>— Леди, — прервала его Одри устало, — была бы следующей.</p><p>— Вы лишились рассудка! — возмутился подошедший ближе Томми, взмахивая руками, но осекся под пристальным, немигающим взглядом тяжело дышащей жены.</p><p>— Я знаю, как вы умеете заметать следы, Томас. Я вообще слишком много знаю.</p><p>— Вы моя супруга!</p><p>— Да, — Одри усмехнулась одними кончиками губ. — А он — ваше все. Я не слепая, милорд. Да и вы никогда от меня не скрывали. Тем более, наследник у вас есть.</p><p>— Вы бредите, миледи!</p><p>— Я в кои-то веки говорю то, что думаю. Впрочем, я рада, что оказалась неправа. Что вы намерены делать дальше?</p><p>— Жить, моя леди, — улыбнулся Кит, опередив уже открывшего рот Томми. — Клянусь кровью Христовой, жить — это прекрасно. Особенно когда есть люди, которые тебя ждут. </p><p>И коснулся губами ледяного запястья.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>